


Maybe it wasn't just a dream

by riarklespitfire



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10077212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riarklespitfire/pseuds/riarklespitfire
Summary: Farkle Minkus might be crazy. He's been seeing future versions of one Riley Mathews. But maybe and this is a big maybe, maybe he isnt...





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I took inspiration from the times travelers wife and the opening line might be a flash/imitation game reference. But other than that Smackle and Farkle are only friends in this universe and thats all you need to know, I think.

Maybe it wasn’t just a dream

Chapter 1

Before I tell you my story, I need you do something for me. I need you to believe in the impossible. Okay? If you can do that for me, I’ll begin. 

So there’s this girl, the most adorable being to ever exist. She does this thing, where she tilts her head to an acute 20 degree angle. She then smiles, I love the way she smiles. And her giggle, it’s my favourite sound in the world. But the thing that kills me is the way she smells. I’m completely addicted to it. Each time I get a taste, I just want more. 

Okay, so telling you that makes me sound like a creep. What I’ve left out is, is the fact she’s my best friend. I’ve known her since 7 when I thought I loved her. It was when I was 13 I knew for a fact I did. After 6 years of knowing her, countless sleepovers and practically spending every waking second together, I came to the conclusion that she was perfect. She wasn’t of this world. There was something special about her. It’s wasn’t just her unwavering optimism in the bleakest of times or even her ability to see the best in the worst of people, it was a je ne sais quoi, a quality that couldn’t be defined.

That was until my 15th birthday. My parents threw me a ‘surprise’ birthday party. I worked out what they were planning 3 weeks prior. They had invited Riley, Maya, Lucas,, Zay and Smackle as well as their parents. It was pleasant gathering and all I wanted. Just to spend time with my friends and love ones. The only thing that slightly bugged me was seeing Riley with Lucas. They had been together for the last few months and although I value her happiness over everything, it still hurt a little. And by a little, I mean a lot. Every so often my gaze would linger at the two looking all gooey eyes at each other and whilst it stung, I knew I wasn’t alone in my jealousy. As I diverted my gaze from the sight of the two, I see Maya staring at them. She looks broken. She had brought the two together, stepping back so they could be in a relationship. 

During the party, we eat pizza and stories get told; a lot of embarrassing ones of me when I was younger. All of them involve Riley. I really can’t imagine my life without her. After we finish eating, I receive my presents. My friends surprise me with their gifts. Each gift is extremely thoughtful and is representative of my unique friendship with each of them. My favourite part of the evening is when Riley gives me her gift. She hugs me and kisses my cheek. I can’t help but smell her as she leans in. In that instance I feel content. It’s the best present I could ask for. The party eventually dies down and everyone begins to leave. Riley stays and helps me clean up whilst our parents have coffee in the next room. After we finish, she hugs me again and tells me she loves me. I tell her I love her too. I know she means it, just not the same way I do.

Eventually it reaches 12 am and the Mathews finally leave. They wish me a happy birthday once again before they do. I thank them and my parents for their gifts and the party. I then make my way to my bed room. I change into an old jumper and get into bed. In a matter of minutes I lose all consciousness.

I’m woken by the sensation of a cold arm wrapping around my torso. I look to my side and before I can say anything, I hear a muffled voice say ‘Shhhh, relax Farkle, it’s just me’. 

‘Hey Riles, not to complain, but what are you doing in my bed?’ 

‘I’m sleeping genius, what does it look like?’ 

‘Yeah I can see that, but why aren’t you sleeping in your own bed?’

‘Do you not want me here?’ Her voice chokes, it sounds like she’s upset. It pains me to know I caused it.

‘You know I always want you by my side, it’s just unusual that you’re sleeping in my bed’.

‘Farkle, stop being silly, you know why I’m here’.

Instantly I tell her, ‘No Riles, I don’t’. 

I hear her sigh. She then tells me, ‘Look at me Farkle. Really look’.

It’s dark but I can still see the outline of her body. Her legs look longer, her body is more shaped. No longer just skinny but defined. If I didn’t know better, I would say this wasn’t Riley. But she smells like my angel and sounds like her too.

‘I’m confused Riles. Your body looks different but your voice is the same. And your scent, I’d recognise it anywhere’.

She giggles, ‘My scent?’

Shit.

I actually said that out loud. 

‘Well… you see….ummm…..’

She interrupts my weak attempt at an excuse. ‘I’m just teasing sweetie. But since you don’t actually know why I’m here, I’m guessing it’s your 15th birthday’. I nod and she continues, ‘So when I was 17 we discovered my condition.’ ‘But you’re only 15’. ‘Farkle, honey, please just let me explain. Like I was saying, I have this condition. When I fall asleep, my mind enters a state of flux and it drifts throughout the time vortex. I then wake up next to you in different points in your life. My dad thinks it’s the soulmates blessing.’

Nervously I ask, ‘I’m your soulmate?’ 

‘Of course you are, why do you sound so surprised?’

‘Riles, you do realise you’re dating Lucas?’

‘Sweetie, it was just phase. Me and you are forever. Now be quiet. I want to sleep. Happy birthday my genius’.

I wrap my arms around her and take in her scent. It’s still the best smell in the world. I wish I could always fall asleep with her in my arms.

When I wake up, she’s gone. I shake my head; of course it was only a dream. I check my phone, its 7.30. I have 30 minutes to get ready before I have to leave for school.   
When I get there, I see Riley talking to Maya at their lockers. My thoughts are brought back to last night and the dream that seemed way too real. My daydream is broken as the morning bell rings throughout the hallways. I make my way to class and try to go through the day unnoticed. The dream is still bugging me. I hate the fact my dreams are better than reality. 

At the end of the day and we’re all leaving school, I’m stopped by Maya.

‘Hey, everything okay with you?’ I ask her. She looks at me and says,’ I was going to ask you the same thing. Earlier, Riles mentioned that she thought something was up with you. I told her, she was just over worrying. But I ended watching you for the rest of the day and your face looked so heartbroken every time you looked at her. I know you still love her, like I love Lucas but this, that look you had today was completely different.’

I consider lying to her but I can’t do it. After admitting that she loves Lucas, I owed her honesty. I tell her about my dream, not leaving a detail out. She looks at me with pity, like I’m an abandoned puppy. ‘I’m sorry Farkle, I really am but you know that can never happen.’ ‘I know Maya, that’s why it hurts so much’. She hugs me and I thank her, it feels much better getting it off my chest. We walk home together in silence. When we get to her door I tell her if she ever needs to talk about it, I’d be here. She smiles a sad smile and goes into her house.

As the rest of the week goes on, things go back to normal. I push the dream to the back of my mind. I have a big lab report due for following week. I stay up until 1 am one Friday night to finish it. I proof read the document and save it. I leave my study and enter my bedroom.

I open the door and switch on the light. I’m getting into my bed when I feel a warm body next to me. It’s a girl and her face is hidden, buried into my pillow. I gently turn her so I can see her face. It’s Riley. ‘Future’ Riley. I switch the light off and lie next to her. I sigh. What’s wrong with me? I’m now hallucinating her. This is beginning to get seriously unhealthy.

My self-pity is interrupted by ‘Riley’. ‘I’ve been waiting for you to come to bed for hours. What kept you?’ I indulge this hallucination and tell her, ‘I had a lab report to finish. Where have you come from?’

She smiles, it’s like she knows I think she’s not real. ‘Well I just had my 18th birthday party. You threw me this incredible surprise birthday party and the present you gave me, it had me in tears.’

‘What did I get you?’ 

She laughs, ‘You know I can’t tell you that. Even if I could I wouldn’t. You were so cute in the weeks leading to my birthday. You were so worried about screwing up my present because it was the first birthday we had as a couple. I found you asleep in your study several times looking at different gift sites. Sometimes I love my condition’.

As if it were instinct, I wrap my arms around her waist and cuddle her tight to my chest and kiss her forehead. I know she’s not real so I decide to get a few things off my chest.

‘Hey, Riles’.

‘Yeah, sweetie?’

‘I love you. And not just in the way one friend loves another but in the way that your dad loves your mum, the way Romeo loved Juliet and the way Mars loves Pluto.’

‘I know that stupid. I love you too. I always will. Do you still not believe we’re soulmates?’

‘No. No I don’t. You’re just a figment of my imagination’.

She sighs. ‘Farkle, I’m not. I’m real. What is it going to take for you to believe me?’

‘Well, if you are from the future. Tell me something that’s going to happen.'

She’s biting her lip, as if she’s having an internal debate with herself. There’s silence for a minute before she speaks, ‘This breaks our rules but I need you to believe. Very soon I’m going to time jump for the first time and I need you to explain what’s going to me. What’s the date?’

I check my phone. ‘It’s the 15th of March’.

‘Well you get your first B on the 18th. Me and Lucas break up on the 29th and Lucas and Maya get together on the 5th of May. Write those dates down and when those events do happen, I want an apology and loads of cuddles’. She smiles as she says the last part. 

I close my eyes and she buries her head into the crook of my neck. I take in her scent one last time. As I do I feel her lips spread into a smile. I can’t help but smile too. Even if this was a dream and it was unhealthy for me to keep doing this to myself, I was happy and no one could take that away from me. Not for a little longer at least…


End file.
